Fuwa the dimenisonal thief
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: What if Fuwa had found a way to travel across the dimensional barriers into other dimensions/animes so she could steal 'artefacts from that dimension? Would she be capture or not. Read to find out, inspired by THE BLIND KING


Yuzuki Fuwa was many a thing she was smart, well read, fun loving and creative with her investigational abilities. But she was also a thief; it started back at the beginning of her second year at Kunugigaoka Junior she discovered the Vortex Manipulation Remote! And when she discovered that she also discover the Multi-anime universe and that meant everything to an Otaku like her; with it she could get anything she wanted. So now she was typing in a number into the remoter which took her to her secret vault which was filled with Anime artefacts and relics. It was like a regular museum. And of course she was going on another spree tonight and all she needed to do was go to a bar. This was a special Anime multiversal bar ran by the main character of Digimon Data Squad/Digimon Saver

* * *

"Oh no" the barkeep said

"Come on Marcus, I need some more scores" Fuwa said

"N+O=NO! You're a thief"

"I prefer the term anime artefact preserver" Fuwa smiled

"Don't care. And there's been talk of a fanfic going around where you steal things in return for a classmate of yours sleeping with a female character of that anime" Marcus said

"I would never" Fuwa said

"yeah right, and not to mention you've become a target of the Anime Regulation Federation and the Anime Multiverse Protection Agency"

"Haven't heard of those last guys" Fuwa said

"They were formed because of you! I mean what have you stolen?"

"Nothing" Fuwa said

"I beg to differ"

"I would like my lawyer" Fuwa said

"Sup" her lawyer, Phoenix Wright said sitting down next to her "so what has she done this time?"

"She has stolen the following: Black Rock Shooter's Katana, Lulu Bell's bells and shades, Sinon's Sniper Rifle

"That was returned to her" Fuwa said

"The Futomaki sushi roll recipe from Senran Kagura, a copy of the Seed from Sword Art Online, a Philosopher's Stone and an alchemy book from the Homunculus Father, A Dominator! Oh wow" Marcus said

"Well they have dozens of them, hey where did my lawyer go?" Fuwa said

"A rainbow crystal! You stole a piece to one of the most important items of ANIME! Right up there with the Dragon Balls, Digivices, The Millennium Puzzle, Naruto's headband and Moka's Rosary. Most of which you have actually tried to steal!" Marcus said

"Oh come on, like I said I was preserving anime artefacts!" Fuwa said as she down a Shirley Temple drink and slammed the glass on the counter "Now, what have you got for me?"

"Here you go; have fun" Marcus said as Fuwa paid for her drinks and grabbed her bag and the list

* * *

Fuwa jumped to the first location and item on the list Fuwa had: ' _Sayaka Miki's sword_ ' Fuwa was a bit confused as to why she was after this artefact, she knew it wouldn't matter since Sayaka could make multiple, heck she already been to this world and grabbed one of Mami's rifles, so why was here again. Suddenly she saw something coming at him and went wide eyed before ducking, peeking up she saw what was above her head: the item she was here for. Peeking back she saw it was the fight between Sayaka and Kyoko from one of the earlier episode "They'll be fien, Homura's coming soon anyway" Fuwa said as she activated her remote and jumped again

* * *

"So where am I...oh shit" she said upon seeing where she was "Is that Wall Rose, I'm in Shigenki no Kyojin! the bastard sent me to Attack on Titan!" she shouted as she looked around "Maybe this isn't going to be too hard. I just need a pair of Titan paring blades" she said "And there is the supply depot. Just sneak in, grab the swords and get the hell of this dodge" she said as she went into the depot and found a pair of sword grips. Walking further in she saw everyone either scared or encouraging other, then she got to the sword blade area and connected two up and looked up and down them before giving them a few swings "That will do quite nicely" she said as she placed the swords in her bag and then headed outside to use the jumper, she stopped on the way to see a pair of cadets just hugging each other for comfort. Smiling she walked outside and hit the jump button shifting her location. What she didn't know was those two cadets were a part of ARF!

* * *

"So where am I now?" Fuwa asked as she peeked around the room, "A dressing room of some sort, but why here. Oh boy this better not be an idol anime" she said growled. She looked around and spotted a setlist "let's take a peek and see what's on here, lunarian, your gravitation. My bride is a mermaid; so what item am I looking for?" she asked checking out the list as she left teh room and went into a new room which had CDs in it. Fuwa went over and picked on up before slipping it into her bag and looked around before seeing a dress of her, one she use to where "and I'll take this

"FREEZE!" a voice said as Fuwa turned around to see a red and silver version of Boba Fett

"ARF?" Fuwa asked hopeful

"Negative" the guy said

"AMPA?" Fuwa gulped

"Affirmative" the soldier said as Fuwa pulled out her remote and used it to jump

"Damn it, all well. I may as well trace her to the next world." The AMPA Agent said as he tracked her

* * *

"That was too close" Fuwa said entering a kitchen. "Okay so where am I?" she asked looking around before opening a knife case and saw a Mezzaluna "The Aldini Brother's Mezzaluna knife from Food Wars, something that gets forgotten in the series. So I'll rescue it and place it somewhere safe" Fuwa said as tucked the curved knife into her magic bag

"Hey, who are you?" a blonde asked

"Erina Nakiri" Fuwa said hugging her

"What are you doing?" Erina asked

"Giving you a hug since I know what will happen" Fuwa said

"Okay, so how far are you?" Erina asked

"Where are you at the moment?" Fuwa asked

"We're at the Moon banquet Festival" Erina said

"Be strong, bad things are coming, but I can't tell you what will happen" Fuwa said hugging her again before leaving the room.

* * *

The show Fuwa had jumped into looked bright and colourful. She wondered where she was; it wasn't any anime she recognised but she was here for something and needed to grab that

"Here you go" a voice said holding up a copy of some game

"Um?" Fuwa asked

"Whoopise hang on!" the voice said lower the game before hoisting back at and gave it to Fuwa "There you go, a signed copy of a Planeptune video game" the voice said

"That would make you Neptune right and this would" Fuwa said

"Hyperdimension Neptunia" Neptune said "Yepperooni" she said as she watched the screen

"Well, I better go" Fuwa said

"Good luck, the next one is tricky" Neptune said as Fuwa stepped through the portal

* * *

"Okay just two items left and then I can book it back to my own anime, and that makes me wonder are we considered a dying fandom yet, I mean the manga and anime are still being published. Oh never mind I'm here" Fuwa said as she saw a magnificent city "Okay what is this place. Sindria?" she asked "That means I'm in Magi. SO what am I tyring, oh you have got to be kidding me, always one perverted item on the list" she growled as she walked off. Soon she found herself in a room covered in magical articles and maps of the stars. "This is it, the chambers of Yamraiha, and that means she keeps her shell bra right about here" Fuwa said opening a draw to see several pairs of clam shells which were a pinkish peach colour. She scooped up two and left via the portal. Well she tried when red cords wrapped around her

"Good work Jafar" a voice said

"Oh crap, King Sinbad" Fuwa gasped

"Yuzuki Fuwa" Sinbad said "So you're the dimensional thief, I was expecting you to be some pretty"

"Thank you your majesty" Fuwa said

"So what did she try and steal from me?" Yamraiha, the blue hair witch of Sinbad's team said entering and looking around

"Nothing" Fuwa said shrugging

"Yeah right, the ARF and AMPA told us you steal things" Sinbad said

"Oh well, you'll never find out" Fuwa shrugged

"Huh?" they asked as Fuwa disappeared

"FIND HER!" Sinbad said

* * *

"So that was me being busted by the cast I was stealing from. So where am I now?' Fuwa asked as she heard a shower going and she spotted a pink cowgirl hat "Digimon, but is it Adventure, 02 or Tri?" she asked as she looked around "Okay so I'm in Japan which makes it either Adventure or Tri" she said as she placed the old Cowgirl hat in her bag and looked around for anything else. She spotted something, a photo of Mimi is some kind of cheerleader outfit "So this is Digimon Tri" she said as she looked around a bit more before activating her remote and returned home.

"Is someone there?" Mimi asked getting out of the shower "Hello?" she asked before shrugging and going back to getting ready.

* * *

Fuwa warped back to the bar and sat down as a drink was slid over to her

"So did you get the listed items?" Marcus asked

"Sayaka's sword, Titan paring blades, an autographj album of Luna's with a dress, Takumi's mezzaluna knife and a sort of warning to Nakira, a copy of a game from Planeptune, Yamraiha's shell bra and Mimi's hat. Did I miss anything?" Fuwa asked

"Nope, so where you going to take that Nagisa kid next?" Marcus asked

"I'm not sure" Fuwa said "I'm just glad no one got us" she sighed

"Okay, head back to your interdimensional vault and hide teh items there okay?" Marcus asked

"Sure thing barkeep" Fuwa said as finished her drink and left the bar.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Fuwa was walking over to a bed after placing all of her 'scavenged items' into the different sections and locked it from the inside so no one could get inside if they even did manage to find her vault and peacefully faded into blissful slumber.

"Oh boy what a day, oh well time to get some shut eye I've got school tomorrow" she said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a little one shot inspired by the fanfic called** **Fuwa tries to get Nagisa LAID LAID not laid by The Blind King where Fuwa basically takes Nagisa to different animes and tries to get him laid while she retrieves certain items for that world, and I figure why not do something based off of the last thing and I hope you had some fun reading it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
